Sleep Over Interrupted
by kitcatblack123
Summary: When the avengers are called out on a new mission they did not expect this. But it can't be that hard putting kids to sleep, right? Maybe when it comes to Lia and her friends...


"Okay, you grab the sleeping bag's and I'll get the gummy bears," yelled Lia's she clambered through the door with a handful of junk that had been left on the roof.

The three friends, Lia, Joan, and Lilly were having a sleepover to celebrate Joan's birthday. They were holding it at Lia's house because it had more room to go nuts. Lilly and Lia had chipped in together to buy Joan a new iPod.

As they all spread out their sleeping bags on the couch and the floor, they decided to talk about their favourite fandom "Avengers".

"I think Iron man's the best, he's so smart," Lilly and Joan exclaimed with their mouth's full of gummy bears.

"No, clearly Captain America is the best, he is soooo cute and strong and brave,"Lia stated as she clambered into her sleeping bag.

After a lot of discussion on who was the best "Avenger" and who had the best hair, they decided to settle down and get some sleep before it was too late.

Lilly being the fastest to fall asleep curled up into her blanket and soon Lia saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Joan having too much fun on her new iPod simply rolled over and began to play a match of "Angry Birds."

However, Lia was not quite ready to fall asleep, she tossed and turned trying to get into a comfortable position but none would suffice.

All of a sudden she saw the door open just a crack, and someone tip toed inside.

The person was much to tall to be her mother or her sister, and had to much muscle to be her father.

The man made his way to the end of the couch where Lilly happily snored away.

He leaned over and Lia could see who it was, she whispered the name so as not to wake her friends, "Captain America!"

He smiled gently and brushed the hair out of her face, "shhh it's all right, go to sleep" He said as he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Captain America leaned back as he saw her drifting of into a peaceful sleep.

But the captain didn't have much time to admire his work as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

He whipped around, to see the girl that had been asleep on the couch beside him, lungeing, mechanical pencil in hand, and knocking him to the ground.

Lia bolted upright to see her idol (Captain America) being put into a head lock by her friend Lilly.

"Lia, Joan, wake up there is some guy in our room," Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs as she stuffed a handful of gummy bears into Steve's mouth.

"Hey I was going to eat those in the morning," Joan frowned as she put her iPod down for the first time in hours.

Lilly gave Joan a look before turning her attention back to Steve who was now choking on the gummy bears.

Lia jumped up and tried to pry her friend away, "No, stop, thats not some guy, thats Steve Rogers!" she said as Steve let out a strangled, "Tony, Help!"

After a second the door burst open and in walked, Tony Stark. Lilly (stopping her destruction of Steve) stood up and looked at Tony in amazement.

Lia shoved Lilly in the side as she said "what the heck, you could have killed him!"

"That was the point!" Lilly snapped back.

Lia jumped at Lilly as she yelled "Your dead!" As the two girls fought, Tony skipped around them and helped Steve back to the door.

But before they exited Tony said "I bet you twenty bucks the girl with the pencil is going to win"

Steve glared at Tony and said "you shouldn't bet on things like that, and anyway the other girl is going to win, you can tell."

"So twenty bucks?" Tony repeated.

Steve sighed, bit his lip and then sat down on a chair, "I am only staying to make sure there going to be all right." Tony and Steve sat there, money in hand watching the girls as they rolled around and yelled.

Suddenly Pepper Pots tiptoed in, to see what was going on. She looked at the two fighting girls, to Tony and Steve and then to the smallest girl who was sitting in a corner playing on her phone.

She made her way around the men and sat down beside the girl.

"Hi, my name is Pepper Potts, whats yours?" she said, looking at the game the girl was playing.

The girl didn't look away but simply said "Joan, do you know why the avengers are here?"

"Yeah I know, they really are nice people. And they're trying to get a job done."Pepper stated

"There job is braking and entering?" Joan replied.

Pepper laughed and said "Well it wasn't supposed to go like this, all Steve wanted to do was put your friend to sleep, but I think Steve wasn't as sneaky as he could have been."

Joan laughed and said "you think?"

* * *

Finally Clint had had enough waiting. The other Avengers had been sitting out side on the roof for what seemed like ages. 'All Steve was supposed to do was put a stupid little kid to sleep, how hard was that.' suddenly they heard a muffled "Tony!". Tony had sighed, gotten of the roof and crept inside.

When He didn't come back with Steve, Pepper (who had accompanied Tony) had crept in to fined out what was going on.

But when 'she' didn't return something in Clint's head had snapped.

He catapulted threw the window and barged into the middle of a scene that almost made him laugh, almost.

He puffed up his chest to its fullest, "All right thats enough, Tony, Steve and Pepper get over here,"he yelled and then rounded on the three girls, "and you three go to sleep!"

Lia and Lilly had stopped fighting and Joan even looked away from her game.

Quickly, Steve and Tony, after giving the girls a hug, ran to the door to join Pepper and Clint, who was copying the name "Angry Birds" on to a scrap of paper, which she had gotten from Tony.

The three girls jumped into there sleeping bags and closed there eyes to try to get away from the anger of Hawk Eye.

The girls could hear the people moving around on the roof and then nothing.

Lia and her friends finally drifted of after apologizing about the fight.

* * *

In the morning the three girls woke up and looked around for any sines of the goings on last night, but there was nothing. Everything was clean.

The chair that Tony nocked over in his haste to get to the door was sitting upright at the table. The gummy bears Steve had choked on were in the bag (although no one tried to eat them) and the pencil Lilly had used was sitting were it had been last night, on the table.

Lia looked at Lilly and then to Joan and then laughed.

"It was all a dream," Lilly said rolling up her blanket and packing her pillow into her bags.

"An awesome dream"Lia said laughing and picking up her own sleeping bag.

As Joan and Lilly continued to clean, Lia grabbed a bag of stuff and climbed onto her roof to take it next door.

How ever when she got onto the roof she stopped dropping everything she had been holding and crouched down to the ground.

She grabbed the small card off the ground and looked at in for a while.

Her eyes widened as she read "Stark industries" below that, a number and then she turned it over and a smile crawled onto her face when she saw in little, neat, hand righting "Angry Birds, download to Tonys phone."

She stood turning around and calling "Joan, Lilly I think you will want to see this"

THE END?


End file.
